What I Just Realized
by khrVariaLover
Summary: [Aomine x Momoi] (Don't like the pairing? GTFO now) It was after Tou Academy lost against Seirin during the Winter Cup when Aomine finally confesses his love to his childhood friend, Momoi. Momoi 1st POV. Random short drabble.


**::Disclaimer:: I don't own KnB or the characters. They all belong to their rightful owner.**

* * *

He stared into my eyes, his sweaty face soft with an expression that looks like worry? Concern? I don't know. It was the first time I ever seen Aomine made such a face. I wonder why my chest feels so tight as I clutch it. I can't put my finger on it.

….._Why...?_

"W-What Aomine-kun? What's with that face? I never seen you with that face before." I said, looking everywhere but his face.

"Satsuki." Aomine grabs my shoulder. "Satsuki."

"Is that all you're going to say? My name?" I pout, still not looking Aomine straight in the face.

"N-No! That's not it, Satsuki!" Aomine pull me into a tight embrace. I can smell his sweat. "I want to tell you something. If I don't say it now, I may not get another chance."

_Please no... Don't say it... If you do... My love for Tetsu may falter... No... I don't want to hear it... Dai-kun..._

I push Aomine away, tears splash. "Please. Don't say anymore."

"Satsuki... I'm sorry." I look at Aomine in surprise, never thought I hear him apologize to anyone. "But please... hear me out."

I slowly nodded, afraid what he's going to say. It's too hard to even look at him. I felt Aomine's rough hands on my face as if feeling it before pulling me into a kiss. I widen my eyes in shock, tears continue to spill. Aomine, you idiot. Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot!

"A-Ahomine!" I yelled at Aomine, punching him on the chest while I cried. "Why? Why did you do that when you knew I love Tetsu? Tell me why?"

Aomine flinch at the sound of my hurt, sad voice. "I'm sorry. Even though I knew you like Tetsu, I still ended up falling up in love with you, Satsuki. We always have been together since we were kids, looking out for each other. It eventually happened. I wished I have noticed a lot earlier."

I clasp my hands together over my chest as I listen to Aomine. Telling me all this now? You always have terrible timing, it's not even funny anymore.

"Satsuki... You have always been my type of girl. All this time, I never admitted it to myself." Aomine confessed. "But this time, I want to face it. I don't want to let this chance to slip by me before I regret it. I love you, Satsuki. I want to protect you. Forever."  
"Ahomine." My voice cracked, trying to wipe the tears away from my eyes.

Aomine placed a hand on top of my head, staying silent as I stand there in front of him while I cried. I can tell Aomine have this pain face. He always hated when I cried, but he always understood me from the very start.

"I always been an idiot, right?" I asked in a tearful voice.

"No. You're perfect just the way you are." Aomine smiled and place his forehead on mine. "No one will tell you differently."

I nodded as I continue to cry, Aomine comforting me he knows best. All those times I've been with him... I know I should have noticed, but I didn't want to see. I justify myself that Tetsu is the one I love. The one I want to be with for the rest of my life...

"You make me a better person. You always have. All those years you've been with me. Watching me so I don't do something stupid." Aomine admitted. "I'm afraid that I might lose you someday. I know this doesn't sound like me at all, but this is how I feel."

"Dai-kun... You're such an idiot." I can hear my voice shake as I wipe my tears away.

"Yeah. I'm an idiot, but I'm your idiot." Aomine smiles warmly as he cups my chin and wipes away my tears.

I stared deep into Aomine's eyes. Has he always been like this? This can't be the Aomine I know, right? I feel like I'm dreaming this whole thing. A fairy tale.

"I'm not dreaming right?" I asked.

"No. You're not dreaming." Aomine confirms. "Please be my girl?"

"Ahomine. I always been your girl." I smiled at him. "Don't look at my face. I-It's terrible."

"Terrible?" Aomine sounded surprised. "I always thought it look beautiful."

I blush at the sound of those words. "Ahomine..."

"Would you mind stop calling me Ahomine?" Aomine asked. "Hearing that constantly irritates me."

I pouted. "But Ahomine is Ahomine. It's true."

"Okay, okay. I give. I know how pushy and stubborn you can be." Aomine held his hands up in surrender.

"Mou." I continue to pout.

"You know." Aomine puts his face near my face again. "You're cute when you pout."

I slap Aomine across the face. "Ahomine!"

"S-Satsuki, you didn't have to slap me so hard." Aomine rubs his cheek.

"Hmph." I crossed my arms as I puff out my cheeks.

Aomine sighs and petted my head gently. "Let's go back to the others."

"Fine." I said.

My fingers intertwined with Aomine's as we returned to our teammates. Dai-kun my boyfriend now. This will be some getting used to. I know the others will be shocked to see us holding hands like this. I guess I don't need to call Aomine 'Dai-kun when we're alone together from now on...

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry if it's bad. I was literally brain dead when I wrote this QwQ Much appreciate for any reviews and faves!**_


End file.
